PvP
= Player versus Player (PvP) = Basics What is new player protection and how long does it last? New player protection prevents other players from attacking or plundering your city for seven days from the day you create your first city (i.e. cities that send you through the creation tutorial will have newbie protection). Number after peace time icon tells remaining duration. New player protection will be instantly removed upon building a castle, and it does not apply to newly founded or conquered cities. How can I attack other people? You can only attack other players from cities that have a castle. However, building a castle means that your castled city can also be attacked or even taken over and lost to another player. Castling your first city before you have more cities is nearly always a bad idea. Can a castle be demolished/destroyed? No. Castles, once built, are permanent. You cannot regain newbie protection even if it has been less than seven days, and you cannot move or rebuild your castle in a new place inside your city. What happens when I lose all of my cities? You will have the option to start over at a different location. You will keep any moonstones, artifacts/items, and gold you had when your last city fell. I keep getting plundered over and over; I can't play! What do I do? Ask for help in the chat or talk to the guy who is attacking you to ask him to stop. You can also join an alliance and ask them to help you fend off your attacker. The key of avoiding plundering is making plundering cost more than it benefits. Make benefits low by building hideouts and spending resources. Have enough hideouts to protect your resources, and try to spend resources so they fall below the hideout protection amount. It is also a good idea to build cottages and upgrade them. This way you can spend resources faster than they accumulate. Remember that resources in build queues and in market can be plundered. Make plundering cost more by building defensive troops, walls, and towers. Remember that defender only lose very few troops against plundering. When attacker get less resources and lost enough troops, he will realize you are not worth plundering. This assumes you don't have a castle. If you have a castle already, then you should be worried about getting sieged and conquered. Plundering is the least of your concerns. What are the differences between the different attack/support commands? Scout -''' Uses Scouts to attempt to gather information on another city. Anyone can be Scouted, including non-castled cities, but you must have a castle to do the Scouting. For more details see Scouting . 'Plunder -' Plundering is used to loot resources from other cities. Anyone can be Plundered, including non-castled cities, but you must have a castle to do the Plundering. In a plunder, the defender will suffer limited casualties. 'Assault -' An Assault is a single attack that focuses on dealing damage to a city and its units. The attacking force is sent out once, attacks the target city, and any surviving units return home. Only cities with a castle can Assault and be Assaulted. 'Siege -' A Siege is a prolonged series of attacks on a city. The troops you send out will continue to attack the city in hourly waves until destroyed or recalled. Each wave deals 1/5 of the damage an assault would deal both to the attacker and the defender. Only cities with a castle can Siege and be Sieged. Sieging is also the command that allows you to take over a castled city when you have a Baron in the attacking force. In order to conquer any city, one must add a Baron to the sieging force. This also applies to castled Lawless Cities. 'Support -' Sends troops to help defend another city. Their numbers will be counted as defensive units in the defending city. Troops can be recalled by their owner or sent back by the city they were sent to. Supporting troops cannot be controlled by the defended city except to send them back. Does not require a castle. 'Raid ' * Raiding can only be performed on the dungeons and bosses scattered around the world and is strictly Player vs. Environment . When raiding you come across all kinds of creatures and can grab yourself some easy loot. Does not require a castle. h2. Sieges h3. Barons in Sieges A baron conquers a city by increasing his Claim on the city at a rate of 1 to 10 per hour. The amount of the Claim effect depends on how many troops the defender has and how strong the sieging attack is. The Barons' Claim effect does not stack; regardless of how many barons are with the sieging force, a city can be Claimed at a maximum rate of 10 per hour. The Claim effect is also lowered during protection hours . The baron is counted as an infantry unit, and thus he does have a chance of getting killed during a siege. If all barons of the sieging armies are killed, conquering Claim percentage resets to zero. h3. Trading and Siege A city under siege cannot initiate trades, but it can receive shipments from other cities. h3. Supporting besieged cities Anyone can send troops to help out the besieged city. Sending support troops does not require a castle. Troops supporting a besieged city will eat food from the city under siege. If the siege fails and the troops remain, they will consume food from their home villages. Eating happens automatically one does not need to transport food using carts or ships. h2. Minimum Attack Size < Additional notes: '''The minimum troop strength does not apply to raiding, attacking lawless cities, founding cities or sending support but currently is required for scouting. * While a player sieges another city, he can send additional attacks of any size (e.g. a single baron) to the same target city. * If a city has already sent an attack to a target city with the required size, it can send more attacks of any size to the same target city. Attacker's city count Minimum attack force 1 1 2-4 20 5-9 200 10-19 500 20-49 800 50-99 1,200 100+ 1,600 Examples: A city with a maximum army size of 150,000 units has to send minimum troop strength of 1,600 to attack another player. The total amount of his cities is not relevant in that case since any of those conditions is lower. A city with a maximum army size of 40,000 units usually has to send minimum troop strength of 200 to attack another player. If the owner has e.g. 30 cities, instead the higher value of troop strength 800 will apply for his cities with smaller armies. Misc Attack Warnings Two icons in top right indicates if there are incoming attacks against you or against your alliance members with Defense Minister. Number of current incoming attacks is shown after icons. Clicking icon shows more information. Against No incoming attacks Incoming attacks You Alliance Members Ships Ships can be used to attack and defend cities that are next to water. Ships will fight against normal units, but will not get defense bonuses from walls or towers. Sloops have better defense but also deal damage to defending troops. Frigates deal damage to defending troops; additionally, they can also carry some of the attacker's troops (500 TS each) to the target. War Galleon ships deal damage to defending troops, but also will deal damage to city structures like walls, production buildings, and towers. Attacks against city structures Successful attacks against city structures lower their level. If Town Hall's level is bombarded down, owner of the city cannot build buildings that require certain level of Town Hall. For example Camouflage traps require Town Hall level 10 and if Town Hall is bombarded from l.10 to l.9, more Camouflage traps cannot be built. Existing buildings however remain active and grant their benefits. Advanced What is the difference between blue and red cities? Cities that have buildings with blue roofs have a castle. Cities that have red roofs do not have a castle. What is the night protection? Night protection decreases attacking strength on attacks carried out during servers' night time. It does not apply to PvE (raiding dungeons or bosses). See the wiki page on Night Protection . Castle : ''See Castle ''